Sólo un Beso
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: —Te amo— le dices. Sí, suena algo escueto, pero no importa, eso resume precariamente lo que sientes. Ella se queda callada, sin contestarte de alguna manera. Está bien, no importa. No esperabas respuesta de cualquier manera.


FullMetal Alchemist no me pertenece; todo lo que conozcan es de Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

><p><strong>SÓLO UN BESO<strong>

_Capítulo único_

Caminan por el parque y notas que, a la luz de la luna y con la tranquilidad que sólo una noche fría en Central puede dar, se ve más hermosa de lo que ya es habitualmente. Sonríes. Riza no es sólo hermosa o una cara bonita (con o sin maquillaje presente), ella es una mujer fuerte, de ese tipo de mujer que no necesita de un hombre, independiente, indomable y que puede tener el mundo en la palma de su mano sin rebajarse de ninguna forma. Ella es así y por eso la quieres, la amas.

Es curioso ver como ya no te importan las reglas de la milicia, de los tontos militares a los que, algún día, quieres mandar, y que ya no estás tan lejos de lograrlo, así que te das el lujo de pasear junto a tu más fiel subordinada por las grises y vacías calles de la ciudad. No están haciendo nada malo, te dices, muchos soldados son amigos unos de otros y salen a charlar, a divertirse y a fiestas, que tú salgas a pasear con la mejor francotiradora del ejército no debería de alarmar a nadie.

Caminan casi en silencio, haciendo algún comentario al azar de vez en cuando. Hacen esto no porque no tengan nada de qué hablar, sino porque no hace falta. Están cómodos así. Han podido ir en tu carro, lo sabes, pero eso sería menos íntimo y el tiempo que puedes pasar con ella se reduciría considerablemente. Por eso van a pie. Sin mencionar que ella no ha dicho nada al respecto.

Aún, en este momento, a pocas manzanas de llegar a su casa, te parece sorprendente que ella haya aceptado que la acompañaras a pesar de lo que cualquiera pueda pensar de este gesto, de que lo puedan mal interpretar.

Falta menos de una cuadra para llegar a su edificio de departamentos, te alarmas. Ya va mucho tiempo desde que te has dado cuenta cabal de eso y sientes que debes decírselo, lo necesitas, pero no sabes cómo abordar el tema. La ves y te quedas sin aliento, sin palabras. Ella siempre te deja sin palabras. Pero ella también vale el intento. No, el intento no, el hacerlo.

Paran frente a su domicilio. El portero que cuida el edificio no está, eso es bueno para ti que ya te has armado de valor, por primera vez, frente a ella.

—Riza— dices, no más títulos militares de por medio, no los necesitas para lo que vas a decirle. Y tal vez ella ya se espera lo que vas a decirle, has estado actuando raro frente a ella, ansioso, y estás seguro de que ya se ha dado cuenta. No importa, igual tienes que decirlo—Te amo— le dices. Sí, suena algo escueto, pero no importa, eso resume precariamente lo que sientes, que no puedes vivir sin ella, que te mueres por cambiarle el apellido, que ella es como el aire que respiras, que si algo le pasara tu interior moriría.

Ella se queda callada. Está bien, no importa. No esperabas respuesta de cualquier manera. Mas la suave pero firme voz de ella rompe la quietud en la que se han sumido.

—También te amo, Roy— dice.

Jamás, jamás en tu vida pensaste en tu nombre como una palabra bonita, pero cuando sale de sus labios cambias de opinión y de repente, te dan unas ganas locas de besarla, de demostrarle lo mucho que la amas. Lo haces.

Sus labios se funden en un beso apasionado, caliente. Ella no opone nada de resistencia, tú lo agradeces mentalmente. El beso se vuelve más intenso, te olvidas que están a media calle y tus manos acarician desesperadas su cuerpo. Ella no te rechaza, simplemente se apega más a ti.

Algo hace clic en tu cerebro.

Eso no está bien. No deberían estar haciendo esto, no porque no quieras, sino por las consecuencias. Y no estás hablando del ejército, no. Sabes que si no te contienes esto podría llegar más allá y no quieres arruinarlo, la respetas, la amas y no quieres que ella sienta que es como tantas otras. Te separas de ella, entrelazas tus manos con las suyas y recargas tu frente con la de ella. Riza luce sonrojada y te enorgulleces de que seas tú el causante, luego te mira con temor. Entiendes su gesto. Cree que han hecho algo malo. Y no es exactamente eso.

—Te amo todavía— vuelves a decirlo. Una imperceptible sonrisa adorna su cara, tú eres capaz de verla.

Y la besas de nuevo, suave, sin prisas. No quieres estropearlo todo, estás bien sólo con un beso. Se despiden. No quieres decir adiós, pero es necesario, tal vez después no respondas de tus acciones.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en tu cara al marcharte. No desaparece el resto de la semana.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola. Soy Kristall Blauw y este es mi primer intento de <strong>_**fluff**_** Royai. Está en segunda persona porque se me hace más íntimo y más mono. La verdad no creo que se declaren así, pero poner una reacción muy apegada a Riza le quitaría el **_**fluff**_** a la historia, así que se queda así. Además me ha gustado. Es la segunda vez que escribo algo tan corto y la primera que lo escribo directo en la PC, no me gusta escribir directo en la PC. Me cuesta horrores inspirarme y se me hace más difícil encontrarle fallos a la historia.**

**Aparte es un regalo para excusarme de la metida de pata que di con Correspondencia. Verán, traté de corregir el segundo capítulo hace como 3 ó 4 días, en lugar de reemplazar el segundo reemplacé el primero y quedé con dos capítulos iguales. Les digo para que no se crean que publiqué lo mismo dos veces. Y gracias por sus reviews allí.**

**Si hay algún fallo me avisan.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de **_Kristall Blauw_


End file.
